Be My Bad Boy
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Duncan's time in jail is almost up when he gets a letter from a member of the old cast. What old feelngs will be rekindled? Who's heart will be hurt? Read on for all the drama! Takes place after all stars.


**Chapter 1**

**This is what happens when you listen to Bad Boy by Cascada while thinking of story ideas. (Don't own the song. Just own the right to badly sing to it.)**

* * *

"Hey, pyro! Letter for ya."

"Yeah?" The teenage boy walked over to the bars of the cell and took the paper from the guard. The uniformed man stared at him and he glared, snapping at him. "What?!" These freaking guards always had some problem with him and were always giving him a hard time.

"Didn't know ya had a girlfriend, pyro." The guard walked away, laughing. "Must be a pretty dumb bimbo to be waiting all this time for you." What was that dumbass guard even talking about?

The boy scowled after the man before taking the letter out of the already torn open envelope. He smoothed it out and began to read.

_Dear Duncan,_

_How's prison treating you? Wow. Never thought I'd write that sentence. Then again it is you after all...just kidding! Anyway, I hope you've been doing alright. I'm sure it's not fun in there, but it'll be okay. You must enjoy the food at least. It can't be any worse than Chef's food. Haha. _

_I hope you're making friends. It's easy for you when you want to try. Despite what you wish, you're a really friendly guy. I hear time hoes quicker in there when you make friends and have a hobby. Since your main hobbies involve sharp objects, I'm thinking it'd be easier to make friends. You were good at it on Total Drama._

_So you get out in about a couple months, right? Don't worry. I plan on visiting the next visiting day, so there's something to mix it up before then. I'll even bring you a present if it's allowed. I can't wait to see you. It's been so long...too long... It'll be nice to see you after all this time._

_Can't wait until visiting day._

_Love vulture_

Duncan's pierced brow furrowed as he read the signature. Vulture? Who the hell was that? Well, based on the mentioning of Chef's food and Total Drama, he guessed it was someone from TD, but no one from the show had ever contacted him or visited him before. So why now?

He had heard bits and pieces about his old TD friends and fellow competitors here and there. Courtney had become a lawyer. Owen had his own cooking show where he invited inspiring chefs on the show. A lot had gotten big starts from the show, or so he heard. Zoey taught woman's self-defense near the apartment that she shared with Mike. He had been relieved to hear there had been no showing of Mal since the competition when he saw Mike and Zoey on a T.V. interview. They had talked about how they fell in love on the show and the interviewer, some plastic woman who had had way too much work done, had said it was incredibly romantic. Then, right then and there, Mike had gotten down on one knee and proposed. Naturally, a shrieking Zoey had tackled him exclaiming her acceptance, right before a dramatic kiss. He'd heard bits and pieces about the rest of the crew, but since none had bothered to visit or wrire, he didn't bother trying to keep tabs. Besides, everyone knew _exactly_ where he was.

Yet, the one person he was truly wondering what was going on with, the one person he wanted to catch some tidbit or hear some news about, he heard nothing about.

Why hadn't he heard anything about Gwen?

He'd find himself wondering how she was doing at the oddest times. He'd wonder if she was dating anyone, or seeing anyone. Hell, she could be married for all he knew.

Duncan's hands clenched tighter around his letter as he thought about that. He didn't want to think about her in another boy's arms...kissing another guy...

Grudgingly, he always had to face reality. He hadn't been over Courtney yet and had still wanted her. That was part of the reason he had wanted to be a bad boy. Courtney loved the bad boys. She wasn't interested in good little boys, but Gwen had been different. She had liked him for _him._ She was real and that's what he had always loved about her. Then being the idiot that he was, he had royally screwed that up. He had been after Courtney and lost Gwen. Now it was like Gwen had dropped off the face of the Earth. Was it because of him?

He crumbled up the letter and envelope and hurled them against the wall. His cellmate, Caine, nicknamed for being a big time crack dealer, rolled over on his bunk and picked up the crumpled paper. He skimmed over it, his floppy black bangs made it like he couldn't see at all, yet his vision was incredibly good and despite his reason for being in prison, he was a pretty smart guy. Smart in the book and street senses. He finished it after just a minute and made a low and long whistle. "So who do you think it's from?"

"If I knew that do you really think I'd look this frustrated?" Duncan nearly snarled at the smaller boy.

"Hey, easy, man..." Caine held up his hands defensively, making Duncan turn back to the cell door, before continuing. "Not my fault one of your girls wants some soon as you get out."

_That_ caught Duncan's attention. He spun and looked at the boy. "What...?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Caine glanced at him and waved the crumpled letter. "You can just tell, dude. The way the handwriting is all neat and the way they wrote. It's definitely a chick. Besides, didn't you have two pieces of tail back on that show? Or was that all it was? Just a big show?"

Duncan hated that about Caine. He was always quick to figure things out. Too quick. "No. It was real, man. That part was at least."

The black-haired boy stared for a minute. "So, which are you hoping is gonna be picking up the phone on the other side of that glass in a few weeks, Dunc?"

Duncan sighed and took the letter back, though not as roughly as he intended. "I don't really know..." He climbed up to his bunk and scanned over the letter once more before tucking it under his mattress. If Caine was right, then who was it? Courtney? Gwen...? Someone else? He groaned and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Well, visiting day wasn't too far away. He'd have his answer soon enough...

* * *

**So this is my first TD fanfic so I hope everyone likes it! My few recent stories haven't been very popular so the first chapter of this is really short. I plan on the other chapter being longer and they'll be posted soon if I get positive feedbavk on this. Hope ya liked it!**


End file.
